Moonbow
by MotherOfElves
Summary: Moonbow: a beautiful and rare optical phenomenon created at night when it rains while the moon shines.
1. New Moon

Estelise walked though the gates of Solitude carrying just a satchel of clothes and some leftover coins from the carriage ride. Sunlight bounced off the shimmering silver fabric of her dress, and her white hair flowed behind her on a gentle wind. A priestess of Dibella, the mountain city of Markarth had been her home for many years. But as the civil war tore Skyrim apart and dragon attacks lowered their numbers, the imperial legion were looking to recruit new battlemages. The Nordic natives of Skyrim were rarely interested in magic, so the legion had a great need for skilled spellcasters. And Estelise had an aptitude for magic in her elven blood.

"Do you really have to go?" One of her friends from the temple asked. Of course, this was something she had already thought about at length. Did she really want to endure the training of a soldier? Risk her life on the battlefield?

"The Stormcloaks want to drive out everyone not from Skyrim," she said as she stroked the silk bedsheets they sat on. They wouldn't have luxuries like those in the barracks. "I'm not even from Tamriel! If I don't fight to stay, they'll force me to go." This was what the Thalmor Justiciars had told her, and they were in Skyrim to protect all children of the empire. All elves trusted them. And so was out of a sense of duty she got into that carriage and left for Solitude.

The capital city of Skyrim was bathed in sunlight. The centre was bustling with people out shopping for food and supplies. An Argonian winked and beckoned her from outside a tavern, but she avoided his gaze and kept walking. She could already see where she was headed; the tallest building in sight, the imperial army's headquarters.

"I love your dress!" A high elf called from the market square. Estelise smiled and twirled, her glittering skirts flowing around her. Then she stopped abruptly. "Something wrong?" The woman asked.

"Yes!" She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. _How did I not realise sooner…. "_I'm joining the imperial army today and all I have to wear are my dresses!" She suddenly felt cold with her exposed arms. "The other soldiers will think I look ridiculous."

The woman grabbed her hands suddenly. "Don't say that! Oh please don't change. You're the finest dressed person I've ever seen in this city- other than myself of course. I'm so tired of giving tasteless Nords fashion advice that they ignore…"

"But…"

"But nothing! If anyone questions your dress, send them down to the Radiant Raiment where Taarie will show them some _real_ fashion." Estelise smiled; the high elf's attitude reminded her of some of the girls from the temple. She was glad to have befriended another elf already. "I have to ask," Taarie said, touching the fabric of her loose dress, "where did you get fabric like this in Skyrim?"

"Ah. It's not from Skyrim. I'm not from Skyrim. It's from my family's home country, which is… it's at the other side of Nirn." She smiled apologetically at Taarie. "I've never found anything similar in Tamriel."

"That's too bad.."

Estelise looked up at Castle Dour again. It seemed even taller than before. "I should go. Thank you for your kind words, Taarie," she gently touched the high elf's arm as she walked away.

"Good luck! And please, remember me if you ever need a new outfit!"

Estelise followed the sound of swords clashing until she reached the courtyard. A man with a thundering voice instructed those who were practicing archery. Estelise had never touched a weapon before; she only ever aided the guards in Markarth from afar with her spellcasting. She found them intimidating.

The soldiers wielding them were even more intimidating. They all looked so strong, and so serious.

It wasn't clear which of the looming wooden doors were the main entrance. Pulling a piece of paper out of her satchel, she searched for any clues on her letter from the Thalmor. No luck; it was just a short paragraph telling General Tullius to swear her in immediately.

"You lost?" Estelise jumped. She hadn't noticed the woman beside her crouched on a bench, sharpening a greatsword. "The blue palace is further down, princess."

Blood started to rush to Estelise's cheeks, and she tried her best to look unshaken. "I'm looking for the general, actually. I have a letter from the Thalmor. I'm supposed to be here."

Estelise properly looked at her intimadator. She was a dark elf woman in black leather armour. Her left arm was exposed, showing off her impressive muscles. Estelise wrapped her own chubby arms around herself, humiliated already.

The dark elf snatched the letter from her hands. When standing she was a head taller then Estelise. Her red eyes scanned the page. "I guess you _are_ meant to be here," she said, throwing the letter back and turning away.

"Wait!" Estelise desperately wanted to get away from this scary woman, but she still didn't know where the door was. When the woman turned to look at her, she saw a long scar across her left eye. Her hair was shaven at the left side. She was unlike anything the moon elf had ever seen in her time at the temple of Dibella.

"Excuse me, but.. I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go."

"Not my problem." The dark elf turned to continue walking away, and instead came face to face with the captain of the guard. He stood with his arms crossed.

"Fioran," he said.

"What?" The dark elf snapped back.

"This is no way to treat a new recruit! If you keep up this attitude you'll be dead on the battlefield in minutes." As he spoke, Fioran rolled her eyes. Estelise got the impression it wasn't the first time she had been scolded like this. "You need to learn to care for your fellow soldiers or you'll weaken the whole group out there. The unity of the empire is our strength." Estelise felt more relaxed around this man; he was certainly less scary than this Fioran.

"Come on, Aldis. You know I-"

"Captain Aldis."

"_Captain,_ you know I help out the other soldiers. My squad is the strongest in Skyrim. I just won't help a Dibellan whore."

Both Estelise and Aldis were shocked by Fioran's scathing words. Neither could come up with a response. Clearly proud of herself, Fioran walked off to join a group of elves sparring at the other side of the courtyard.

As she watched the dark elf saunter away, Estelise wanted nothing more than to run straight back to Markarth and lock herself in the temple. To wrap herself in the silk blankets, safe high above the city, surrounded by kind women who cared for her. But the Thalmor had chosen her to be a battlemage. She knew she had to do her part to help the empire defeat the Stormcloaks; she owed it to all the elves who couldn't fight, to the beast races who weren't even given the option. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Captain Aldis and held out her letter. "I'm supposed to be here."


	2. Crescent Moon

"Rise and shine, soldiers!"

Estelise shot up in bed and felt every muscle in her body cry out in pain. Practicing magic all day was tiring, and she hadn't expected her body to hurt so much after just holding a sword. She had endured a full week of training, and things were yet to get easier. Breakfast was plain bread and plain oatmeal.

At the temple of Dibella, Estelise would wake up to a selection of chopped fruits. Lunch was freshly baked bread with thick layers of butter and cheese. She was used to indulgent meals, high quality ingredients, everything seasoned properly.

In the Castle Dour they ate like peasants, and she had yet to grow tired of complaining about it. Most soldiers agreed with her, but a group of elven warriors from Morrowind were proud. One dark elf was particularly proud of her ability to eat stale bread.

"We don't have men throwing everything we want at us here," Fioran retorted as she walked past with her empty bowl. Estelise was still struggling to get through hers.

Fioran took every opportunity to point out how out of place Estelise was. She also loved taking a jab at the erotic services the temple of Dibella provided. She was harsh towards everyone, even her friends, but Estelise felt like she had the most problems waiting to be pointed out. The other soldiers didn't seem to react to her criticisms, and Estelise wondered if she too would get used to it. For now, she decided to simply avoid Fioran and her group of dark elf friends.

A young Argonian soldier named Neesh sat beside her. "I don't like the plain food either," he said, pushing his own half-empty bowl away. "If I had any money I'd go down to the market and buy some proper ingredients."

Estelise thought for a moment. She still had some money left, and as a follower of Dibella it was never hard to earn more. For seven days she had been practicing every hour and eaten their boring food. She deserved a decent meal.

After breakfast, when the captain was busy instructing a pair duelling at the other side of the courtyard, Estelise sat her sword onto a bench and slipped out the gate. She was sure the other soldiers were too busy practicing to notice her. Once she was out of sight, she ran down the sloping ground into the middle of Solitude. It was a short walk to the marketplace. She felt a wave of excitement wash over her as she browsed the stalls; she hadn't rebelled like this since she was a child. She just hoped the captain didn't realise she was gone. The fresh ingredients looked so inviting, she had to stop herself from buying enough to feed the entire imperial army. She settled on a fresh loaf, a slice of cheese, and some garlic to throw into the stew later that evening.

"Are you going to share that?" Estelise jumped. Neesh stood beside her, hopeful eyes shining. She placed a hand on her chest and blinked.

"How long have you been behind me?" She asked.

"Not long!" He beamed at her. "I came looking for you when I didn't have anyone to practice with. Why are we sneaking out?" Estelise sighed. He had no idea how to be subtle.

"I was hungry, okay?" She handed him the loaf of bread. "You can help me carry it, since you're here. Now let's head back."

Neesh happily skipped after Estelise as he followed the path back to the castle dour. They snuck into the courtyard with their armfuls of food, looking around for Captain Aldis. Estelise found her eyes drawn to Fioran powerfully swinging her sword at her sparring partner. She couldn't decide if her lack of armour was foolish or showed confidence; the dark elf's strong arms were bare as she swung her greatsword, her partner struggling to hold back her attacks.

Estelise realised she had been staring when Fioran's eyes met hers; only for a second before she went back to watching her opponent. When she remembered where she was, she looked up and saw Neesh holding open a door. Following him into the barracks, she wrapped her food in her cloak. She sat it under her bed and the two headed back outside of practice.

Neesh had experience with a bow and only had to polish his sword skills before being battle-ready. Estelise had never held a weapon in her life and struggled with everything. The arrows never went in the direction she wanted, she couldn't work out how to swing an axe, and every sword made her arm hurt after a few minutes. She looked over at Fioran again, tirelessly wielding her two handed weapon. Estelise had to use a one-handed weapon if she hoped to survive; she would need to use magic as much as possible. She had settled on a small iron sword simply because it matched her favourite dress. After failing to block any of Neesh's attacks, she threw down her sword in frustration. Neesh put his own sword down and walked over. "Hey, it's okay." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get there."

Estelise's tantrum caught the attention of the others, including captain Aldis. He left the archers he was instructing and stood beside the pair. "What's going on?"

Estelise felt every soldier's eyes on her. "I can't do this. It's so hard. I'm not meant to use a weapon." Aldis had a concerned look on his face. "Captain, my magic is incredibly strong. Can't I just focus on that? What do I need a weapon for?"

Aldis shook his head, lips pursed. "A good mage, but an inexperienced soldier." Estelise blushed. Neesh put an arm around her shoulders and glared at the group of dark elves snickering beside them. Aldis continued. "You cannot possibly rely on only magic. You could run out of magicka at any time. Someone might have a poisoned weapon that stunts your spellcasting. You can't go out there without a weapon."

Estelise nodded, refusing to meet his eye. Neesh patted her arm in an attempt to be comforting.

"Of course the spoiled brat wants the rules changed just for her." Fioran stood with her greatsword resting on her shoulder. "Let her rely on magic. Let her get herself killed."

"What do you have against magic?" Estelise snapped back.

Fioran flashed her a cruel smile. "I don't need potions to keep myself alive," she said. She swung her sword at her sparring partner, in an obvious attempt to show off. Her partner's sword bent under the pressure of her heavy blade. The two clashed their swords together as the rest of the soldiers looked on, some impressed, some clearly envious. Estelise started at Fioran's back muscles as she lifted her heavy sword.

She couldn't stop staring.


	3. Moonlight

Every evening when practice was over, Estelise changed out of her leather armour into a flowing dress. One night, she left the barracks to find Taarie standing outside the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, grabbing the high elf's hands.

Taarie gripped her hands. "I had a horrible day at the shop, I need to forget all about it and I don't want to drink alone." She linked their arms together and the two walked towards the gate.

"I was just in the kitchen having some stew," Estelise said. The fabric of their long skirts brushed together as they strolled. "It was so bland. I could use some wine to forget about that." The two laughed together as the evening sky settled over Solitude.

Taarie led Estelise into the Winking Skeever. The inn was full of locals and soldiers, drinking and laughing together. The pair chose a table near the fireplace, where they could hear the bard playing over the sound of conversation. "I'll get us some drinks," Taarie said, leaving Estelise to look around the room. She could see a cluster of soldiers at a bench, many more than the furniture was built to hold. Locals sat enjoying a warm meal, travellers drank at the bar. People from all over Tamriel enjoyed each other's company, surrounded by cheerful music and the warmth of the fire. Estelise rested her face in her hands and smiled. _This is how things are supposed to be. _A woman carrying three tankards of mead bumped the table as she rushed back to her friends.

Taarie arrived back at the table carrying wine and two cups. She poured it out before sitting down. Estelise thanked her and took a sip. "So," she said, putting her goblet on the table. "What happened today?"

Taarie instantly went into a rant about her "terrible" day. Stories of fabric arriving late, colours being darker than described, and customers daring to ask for alterations to the high elf's _flawless _designs. Estelise stared at her friend's face in amusement. The haughty elf wouldn't last a day in the legion. Regardless, Estelise enjoyed listening to her talk. It was comforting and familiar after spending so many years at the temple of Dibella, surrounded by women who liked the finer things in life. She mentioned this to Taarie.

The high elf refilled her glass. "How could you possibly leave that beautiful temple?" Estelise laughed initially, but then she stopped to think. Her eyes slowly drifted around the room, taking in the amount of people enjoying their evening. Then she thought about how many taverns like this were scattered across Skyrim. Across Tamriel. Each full of people just looking for company and a fun evening.

"It was the right thing to do," she said, staring at her wine. "I do miss the girls though. And the amazing food."

"I'm so jealous," Taarie said playfully. "But I couldn't wear those robes every day." Estelise smirked.

"We only wore those to pray."

The two women's laughter blended in with the sounds of the tavern. The room slowly got louder as the guests drank more and more. A group of people had started dancing to the bard's upbeat music. Estelise ordered another bottle of wine and shared more stories from the temple.

"Okay, that's enough talking about Markarth," Estelise emptied their second bottle into her glass while Taarie recovered from a fit of laughter.

"I don't know how you manage to keep a straight face," Taarie said. "And I thought my job was bad." Then, her expression became sympathetic. "Will you go back? Once this war is over?"

Estelise took a long drink from her goblet, then stood up. "Maybe, if I don't die first." She took Taarie's hands and pulled her up from her chair. "Come on, let's dance."

"Oh, I don't really dan-" Ignoring Taarie, Estelise headed to the floor.

The two elven women joined the cluster of drunken people dancing to the music. They laughed at each other while swaying their bodies to the music. Estelise felt herself let go, and let happiness take over. She forgot why she was in Solitude, why she wasn't at the temple, and all the struggles of her training. Between songs she ran to the bar to buy everyone she danced with some wine. Her head felt light, and she let herself dance freely, her long hair flowing around her. She raised her arms above her head and swayed her hips, the shimmering fabric catching the warm light.

The bard's singing stopped, and the dancers slowed down. Estelise looked around for Taarie and smiled when she found her. Then she looked beyond Taarie, to the bench of soldiers. Her eyes lingered on one figure: the dark elf soldier Fioran. She was looking directly at her. Or was it someone behind her? She expected her to look away, but she didn't. Estelise looked away to focus on her friend.

"More wine?" Estelise laughed and headed to ask for another bottle. It was getting harder to walk across the floor without tripping.

Estelise made it to the bar, and asked for the same again. She realised then she was running low on septims, but decided it was worth it for a fun evening. While she was counting out her change, she felt a body beside her lean on the bar. She looked up in irritation. Fioran was handing gold over to the innkeeper.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, picking up the bottle before Fioran could change her mind.

"I don't have all night to wait for you to count," Fioran smirked at the inkeeper who simply laughed in response. Estelise turned to go back to her table. "Wait," Fioran touched her arm. Estelise felt her heart jump in response. "That dress looks good on you."

Estelise felt her face heating up. She was dumbfounded for a moment, and could only stare at Fioran's crimson eyes in confusion. "Are you drunk?" She asked. Not waiting for a response, she rushed back to her seat. Of course the dark elf was drunk.

The wine stopped tasting like anything.

The music was getting slower, and people were heading home. An intoxicated Taarie was telling the same story about discoloured fabric to some poor Breton she met that night. Then, shouting caught the attention of the whole room. Estelise looked over at the bench.

Fioran and one of her friends were standing an inch from each other with fiery rage in their eyes. Estelise couldn't hear what they were saying over the other soldiers yelling at them to sit back down. The shorter soldier shoved Fioran. Estelise rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. She missed whatever happened next; when she looked up Fioran's friend was storming out. Most others followed her, a few stayed back to watch Fioran. She snapped at them to leave her alone, and so she sat on the bench alone with just a tankard of ale.

Taarie was starting to doze off in the uncomfortable wooden chair. A woman they met that night asked if she should take her home, and Estelise nodded, staying seated. She watched Fioran sitting alone at her bench. The empty bottles on the table were concerning.

Estelise remembered Fioran's attempt at kindness in complimenting her dress. She decided she owed it to the solider to see her home safe.

She slapped Fioran on the shoulder. "Get up. I'm gonna help you back to the barracks."

Fioran wobbled as she got up from the bench. Estelise slid herself under Fioran's arm and supported her weight, almost falling herself. She took small steps towards the exit, trying to avoid dropping Fioran. She struggled to open the door while carrying another person, but eventually the pair fell through the exit. Estelise steadied herself and watched Fioran fall into a pillar. The night air seemed to sober her up slightly. Estelise offered her arm to her, and the dark elf took it. She led her through the dark streets of Solitude, cold and full of shadows in the night. Her legs and arms ached while dragging Fioran up the slope to Castle Dour. They crossed the courtyard, the dark elf tripping over what felt like every blade of grass. Estelise was exhausted once they reached the barracks.

Dropped off at her bed, Fioran mumbled an uncharacteristic thanks before falling asleep. Estelise pulled her own blanket over herself and prayed to Dibella that her hangover wouldn't be too bad.

"I just don't see how a fourth bottle of wine was necessary," Neesh watched Estelise flinch at the sound of every weapon clang. She pressed her free hand to her forehead. "Won't a healing spell fix it?"

Estelise glared at him. "I can only heal wounds."

"A potion then?"

"I don't have any!" She swung her sword at him; he laughed as he deflected it, making her stumble. "Maybe four was too many."

In the corner of the courtyard, Fioran was lying across the bench, out of the sunlight. Her hand covered her eyes. She had never skipped practice before. Estelise and Neesh exhanged glances. Estelise crossed the grass to stand over the dark elf.

"Are you alright? It looked like you had a lot to drink last night. I did too, though. My head hurts so much-"

"Why are you bothering me?" Estelise blinked. Fioran pushed herself off the bench. "I should've stayed in bed," she pushed open the door with her shoulder and slipped into the dark room. Estelise was left standing in the shadows.

Storming back over to Neesh, Estelise gripped her sword.

"I am never being nice to her again."


	4. Moonrise

Another early start in Solitude. By now, Estelise was used to the plain breakfasts, rushing to finish each day so she could head outside to practice. She hadn't noticed herself stop dreading it. She was even getting along with some of the other soldiers. The clattering of spoons against bowls while soldiers talked loudly was the sound of home now.

"Morning, moon elf," Neesh said as he thumped onto the other side of the bench. His tail slapped the bowl of a soldier walking behind him, almost knocking it out of their hands. The argonian didn't even notice.

"Good morning," Estelise replied, trying not to laugh. "Excited for practice today?"

Neesh had helped her practice with a range of weapons. He had seemingly endless patience as she missed with every arrow, and clumsily mishandled every weapon. Lately she had stuck to swords, as this would give her a free hand for spell-casting. An iron sword was also Neesh's weapon of choice, making it the easiest for him to teach. They had a lot of fun helping each other. Estelise was grateful for the friendship.

Before Neesh could reply, a dark elf from the bench behind them turned around. "Um, I don't think we're practicing today," she mumbled through a mouthful of oatmeal. "Ouch!" She yelped as someone kicked her from under the table. She turned to the side, rubbing her shin. "What was that for, Fioran?"

They all turned to stare at Fioran. "You're not supposed to tell people." She stated without looking up from her food.

"Wait wait, tell us what?" Neesh said while climbing over the table to sit beside Estelise, closer to the dark elves. The shorter elf looked at Fioran for permission to continue. Neesh was also looking at Fioran with a pleading look. Estelise rolled her eyes and turned her back on her.

"We weren't meant to hear it ourselves," said Fioran.

"But we did," her friend replied. Fioran narrowed her eyes.

"Please tell me!" Neesh begged. "Why won't we be practicing? I have to work out every day or I get fidgety."

"Alright, but you didn't hear it from me," the smaller dark elf leaned closer to Neesh. "I heard… there's going to be an announcement."

Neesh blinked. Estelise turned around to stare at the elf. "That's it?" She nodded in response. "That's all you heard?"

"What does that have to do with practice?" Neesh asked. "How long does an "announcement" take?" He and the moon elf looked at each other in confusion.

Thump. They both jumped as Fioran slammed her hands on the table they sat at, looming over them.

"Divines help me, do you two ever think?" She spoke in a harsh whisper. "Obviously they're sending us somewhere. We have a mission. But you cannot tell anyone-"

"Already?!" Estelise blurted out.

"Shh! I know," Fioran was sat at their table now, leaning across it. Estelise turned to the side. She refused to be polite to someone so mean and ungrateful. "They must be desperate. Most of the soldiers aren't battle ready."

"And you are?" Neesh challenged. "I've been training longer than you have.

"I could cripple you, lizard," Fioran snapped back.

"Prove it. I'll meet you outside."

Estelise put her hand on Neesh's shoulder. "There's no practice today," she said, grateful, as she wasn't convinced Neesh would walk away uninjured. Fioran got up from the bench.

"Remember, don't tell anyone," she called as she walked away.

Estelise rested her face in her hands and stared after Fioran, hating how drawn she was to the arrogant elf.

"I still don't get it," Neesh said. "Why is there no practice?"

As the dark elves predicted, there was no weapons practice that morning. The soldiers had been instructed to prepare for their first mission, clearing out an enemy hold nearby. However, they would be free to use the courtyard in the evening.

During her time in Solitude, Estelise had tried so many weapons before settling on a one-handed sword. This put her at a disadvantage; as well as having no prior experience she had less time with her weapon of choice. The days spent messing around with different weapons and sparring with Neesh were so fun she could forget that she was a soldier at all. But then the simplest mistake would force her to remember all of her weaknesses. She felt vulnerable with a weapon in hand, one less for casting spells. The tailor Taarie was making her a pouch for storing potions during battle, but it wouldn't be ready in time. She thought she had more time.

If Fioran was right, they were being sent out of desperation. Of course she knew the army was in need of troops, she was told as much when she was persuaded to join. But to send her off to battle when she still couldn't use a sword properly?

She shook her head, trying to clear away any negative thoughts. There was no time for panicking, she had to be prepared. Shoving her hand into her pocket, she felt around for any coins. Enough for some health potions, or maybe a strong magicka potion. As she headed towards the town, she passed the blacksmiths. Soldiers were gathered outside, looking to fix up their weapons for battle. A man in leather armour with calloused hands looked up from the grindstone.

"Need your sword sharpened?" She shook her head without stopping, unsure if the offer was genuine. The soldiers queueing started to laugh.

"Does she even know how to use a sword?"

She turned her head away and kept walking, trying to ignore them.

She began walking faster to get away from Castle Dour. As she rushed through the city streets, she felt like everyone's eyes were on her. As though everyone looking upon her could see she was a failed solider about to die on her first job.

In reality the people of the city were simply going about their daily tasks and paid no heed to the blue skinned elf rushing to the potion seller. But feelings of inadequacy clouded her mind.

Oh well. There was nothing she could do but purchase the strongest potions she could afford and hope the Stormcloaks were equally ill-prepared.


End file.
